With Eyes Closed
by EmpathicDreams
Summary: Xover with Roswell High: Liz doesn’t get on a phone call about Alex not being in Sweden, but ends up on a plane to Australia with Tess. Stuff happens, yada yada yada… when they finally get on a plane home… it crashes, leaving Tess and Liz stranded with th
1. The Begining

**Title:** With Eyes Closed  
**Author:** Angelic/Vix  
**Email:**   
**Category:** Lost RoswellXover , AU  
**Couples:** UC: Charlie/Liz, Max/Tess, Jack/Kate  
**Timeline:** Roswell: After its too late and its too bad, Lost: After the moth  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Roswell, don't own lost, but if I could own a pare of Dominic Monaghan's pants… I would very much like too (A).  
**Summary:** Liz doesn't get on a phone call about Alex not being in Sweden, but ends up on a plane to Australia with Tess. Stuff happens, yada yada yada… when they finally get on a plane home… it crashes, leaving Tess and Liz stranded with the other 46 survivors.  
**Author's Note:** Claire in Lost is Tess… so don't get confused, forget Claire, its all Tess

**Banner: **

**Prologue**

They were both sitting on the plane back home. Both leaving together, both for different reasons, but both in peace with each other. The dark haired girl sat by the isle of the plane, looking across the heads before her. Her companion a tiny blonde woman, who it was obvious was heavily pregnant, was asleep, propped up against the window. Sighing, she was pretty sure it would be a few hours before they were anywhere near home, but it had been so long since she had been there that she almost forgot what it was like. Since the death of her best friend… her life had fallen apart. It had taken a 6 month trip to Australia to sort her life out in her head, with the help of the one person she assumed had destroyed it.

Feeling someone knock into her leg slightly, a young man went whizzing by her, probably in desperate need for the bathroom. Turning to look behind her slightly, she saw the stewardess and a few men following at the same hurried speed, calling out for him to stop. Obviously something was going on there, but it really wasn't any of her concern. She herself went to get up, but there was slight turbulence which caused her to tall back into her chair, and grab hold on the arms slightly. She hated to fly but… if she wanted to get back to Roswell so her friend could safely have her child, then she had no other choice. This baby was special, and she would help bring it into the world and keep him safe.

Hearing slightly blinking for the fasten seatbelt sign, the turbulence began to shake the plane again, but far more violently then the last time. With her eyes wide open, she turned to her left, to see that her friend was looking back at her, with her own blue eyes filled with fear. She leaned across and helped her to get the seatbelt on over her rather large bump, before snapping her own on. The plane shook harder, and she gripped onto her friends hand, who was squeezing back just as tight. The over head compartments were flying open, and objects were falling all over the place. The breathing masks fell down, and she let go for a brief moment to place the mask over her face. Feeling air being sucked out of the plane, she turned in time to see the tail end of the plane breaking off completely, which caused her to scream out in painic. Struggling slightly, she turned back only for a suitcase to come flying towards her head… the last thing she heard was someone crying out her name…

"LIZ!!!"


	2. And the silence rises

**Part One**

There was a moment of pure silence. That time just as the sun was about to rise, the Earth seemed to stand still just to see in the day, to determine how it was going to be. Liz was already awake, already sitting on the beach at the break of day waiting for the others to arise. Days had passed since the plane had crashed into this place… she kept dreaming of the moment she knew she was going to die. It kept Liz awake at night… by all laws of science she should be dead… long burned with those who didn't survive, who's fate was to die that day. Liz pinched her arm to prove that she was sitting here watching the sun rising. Looking up as the colours splashed across the horizon, she lifted a hand and traced it across her face. The only proof of her even being in any accident was the gash down her cheek which she had Tess seal slightly anyway. Looking before her still, Liz lowered her hand and sighed slightly. This was the only time she could stop and think before other issues got in her way

Such as convincing Tess to move to the Cave's with Captain Jack. Out of the 48 original survivors, only 46 now remained, but those that did were now divided in two. Half remained on the beach, while half move in land determined that help was going to take a long time coming. She personally thought both groups were stupid, but being one of the youngest people around here, Liz found it hard to get listened to. But she was inclined to think of the safety of Tess' unborn child, and sitting in the sun for hours a day with little to no protection would make her friend rather ill. There had already been an incident where the blonde had passed out from heat and dehydration, and yet Liz couldn't get her to budge from sleeping on the beach. Quite frankly it drove Liz mad, because Max probably knew they were still alive, and if she and Tess worked together they could probably reveal their location to the other aliens. But risk of exposure was to high even if they were stuck here, plus if Max went to tell anyone he knew where a plane had crashed, people would laugh him out the door. Then again if it wasn't for the all mighty King, the two of them wouldn't be stuck here on this Island!

Taking a deep breath, Liz looked to her right and noted that Jack was awake. Although the doctor was leading them, he was pretty elusive, and she wasn't sure why he had come down so early from the caves to be on the beach. That was of course until Liz saw that he was headed in the direction of the sleeping Kate. Those two were actually kinda sappy with the whole "will they wont they" drama. Kinda made her wonder if she and Max looked like that, but without all the alien crap obviously. That was mostly annoying anyway, and ok she was good friends with Tess now, didn't mean she had to like how the boy screwed her over! Specially since he had turned her into some kind of freak. Looking down at her hands, they crackled green for a moment before dying out again. She was lucky no-one noticed on the Island yet otherwise both she and Tess would be in trouble.

"Ya know I always figured your energy would be white, but green is always good." Half jumping out of her skin, Liz looked upwards only to see Tess sit down on the beach, her Australian accent shinning through. Shoving the blonde girl in the arm briefly, Liz smiled softly at her. Not too long before Liz was heading for Sweden Tess approached her with news that nearly destroyed her to a point of no return. The alien revealed that Nasedo was the one who killed Alex, who had controlled his mind to decode the book, who wanted to deliver the 3 aliens to Khivar at the end of days. He spent Tess' whole life drugging her into submission, and faked his own death to carry out his own plans in secret. He forced her into mind warping Max into sleeping with her, even though in her own way Tess loved her King… Liz was the only one she could turn to with the truth. Liz had wanted to kill the little blonde bitch for all the lies and deceit, and went to choke her. However it was the first time that she managed to receive a flash, but not of the future… of Tess' past. Everything she saw was from Tess' view point, everything that she learned was that Tess was just a pawn in the struggle for power, and that the blonde really wanted to do good. But the end result left her pregnant with the true King of Antar.

Which was why Liz fled with Tess to keep them safe from all the aliens. No matter what Max told them, he was falling into darkness, and was no longer the man she fell in love with. Running as far and as fast as they could was the only thing that the could possibly do. Australia wasn't Liz's first choice, hell leaving the US hadn't come into her mind, but Tess revealed another small secret, that in fact her "protector" had raised her down under. She just hid her accent as not to raise suspicion from anyone. The house she lived in was in her name, so Tess dragged her new friend there, and for the time they were there, they were both happy. Liz's heart began to slowly heal, while Tess realised that the feelings she believed were fake for Max, were on some level quite real. And the whole time they were there the only person who knew their real location was Michael. Liz trusted him with her life, and even though she loved Maria, Liz also knew her best friend would crack and tell Max. As for the alien king, Tess and Liz both blocked their connection to him, and hid Tess' child's between them the best that they could. So they were happy… and Liz didn't have an notion to want to leave.

And yet she stepped foot on the plane to go home. Any longer and there was no way in hell that Tess would be allowed on a plane. This child would need to be delivered with the others helping… she knew that with her entire being that anyone else delivering this child would need to be brought into their secret, but fate had other plans and now they were stuck here. So trying to argue with her friend were they slept was probably stupid, but what else could she do?

"Pure as the driven snow huh? You know I can rule break sometimes!" Rolling her eyes good naturedly to Tess, Liz took a deep breathing, noticing that sunrise was passing and the sky was turning blue. The others around them were stirring, and a few more people from the caves were wandering down to gather a few things from the beach. "In fact blondie I've been known to have a few lust filled thoughts which as you know are sinful…"

"About me I bloody 'ope." Jumping out of her skin once more, Liz turned her head up in time to see Charlie grinning down upon them both. The blonde male, although not tall and dark like Max or Michael, was extremely good looking. His hair was slightly mused, he needed a good shave, and those clothes of his probably had seen better days long before they were stuck in this place, but despite all that he set Liz's pulse racing. Maybe it was because he was the total opposite of Max – seemingly care free, and rather childish at times, or maybe it was because she actually had his bands CD with her, and was too afraid to ask him to sign them. But whatever it was, Liz was deeply attracted to him. However the moment slightly passed, and his cheeky grin was now trained on Tess, which caused a slight pang inside her… she wanted that smile on her, for her, but Liz realised that it would never happen… even when she was pregnant, Tess was far more beautiful then she would or could ever be.

"But of course Charlie… had a rather interesting dream about you that made me wake up all sweaty." Keeping her face angelic, Charlie's eyes turned to her, and for a split second she swore something flashed through them that looked like desire. However it was probably in her head, and she waited for him to fall for her bait. He nodded his head for her to explain, and she stood up and looked directly into his eyes, trying to keep her own face straight. "Yes well.. dreaming of you doing a monkey dance, then giving Jack a lap dance would make anyone wake in a cold sweat!" Winking at the Englishman, she skipped of down the beach, leaving Charlie standing there blinking after her, while Tess laughed at the poor lad. His remark of "bloody women" caused her to wave a hand behind her, before she continued on her merry way to get some things together for her and Tess to have breakfast. Feeling a chill go through her for a moment, she looked down to the shore line only to see Mr Locke looking directly at her. He didn't say anything, but held her gaze for a moment, before he turned his head and looked back over the sea. Confused for a moment, she shrugged and continued on her way


End file.
